British Battle Royale BBR
by sonymagic2
Summary: Battle Royale has now sweeped the nation as it makes it’s way to Britain to take it’s next set of victims. Join the new set of 24 teens as they are given the option to kill or be killed, and watch as they mess everything up in the process. RR chap 3 up
1. info on the class

I do NOT own Battle Royal but this British version is all mine and all the characters are all mine too.  
Hello and welcome to a new beginning of Battle Royal in 'British Battle Royal (BBR)'. this will be almost the same as Battle Royal but some of the rules and all of the characters have changed. in chapter 1, you will see that it'll only mention there name, number and sex of the 24 members of the British Battle Royal. That's right, there are only 24 members of this story. This is because I want you, as the readers, to be able to imagine what they look like so it'll be easy and more fun and I think the only way for you to do this is to have less charters to think of.. If you like, you can print this page off so you don't forget who they are as well. The main thing about this story is, is that it contains a lot of old characters I have used in my own comics, previous stories and even some based on my self, friends and family in there even though they don't have the same names. If you like, you can review me giving me a bit of help on things such as what weapons they have, when they should die and how even though I may not use that information. Hope you like the characters so enjoy.

Name graph

Teacher:- Mr Wise (art teacher)  
-  
Number ! male ! female ! 01) Karl Mel 02) Antoni Sarah 03) Rodney Claire 04) John Amy 05) Scott Donna 06) Daniel Heather 06) Dave Helen 07) Mark Dolly 08) Darren Laura 09) Michel Emma

10) Chris Stacy 11) Hasan Katie 12) Shaggy Balinder

There looks, attitudes and weapons will all be mentioned in the next chapter as the story begins so happy reading and review! 


	2. getting to know the rules

I don't own battle Royale but I do own all these characters.

Okay, here you go. Sorry I was so long but forgot all about this story because I was working on a small video with my mates. It's very… odd to see. So here you go! If you have a idea or want to just randomly come out with who you want to die and how, you can. You can also review me if you see spelling mistakes you think I should brush up on (I'm bad at spelling but trying) or even if you just want to flame me with how crap you think my story is. I can take it so go for it!

Her eyes slowly opened as she gave a sudden moan from the throbbing pain that was hitting her head. She slowly raised her hand to shield her face from the light and began to roll over on to her back. She then felt a push to her arm and tried to ignore it but it started to turn into a shake so she jumped up and facing up right.

"what!" she yelled a little to loud and then saw a female right next to her looking startled.

She had long, dark drown hair and a black blazer over a Gun's and Roses T-shirt and that was when it hit her.

"HELEN! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" She said hissing at the tall teen.

"bedroom? So that's where we are!" Helen replied looking relieved. "it's okay guys! We're in Em's bedroom!" Helen shouted, facing the opposite way as Emma heard moans and 'shut up you dick!' shouting back from where Helen was facing.

Emma quickly looked round Helen and saw that she wasn't in her bed room like she had thought but was instead, in a large room that held nothing but a large number of teens, a single chair and a black board. She recognized the teens as people from her school and then all attention went back to Helen.

"we didn't make it back from clubbing did we?" she said simply.

"hell no!" a squeaky male voice said from behind making Emma jumped slightly. "you we're totally out by the end of the night!" he said smiling stupidly.

"that would explain the head ache," Emma said rubbing her head.

"yeah! We saw a squirrel on the way and you tried kicking me after I called it Skippy," Helen came out with as Emma raised a eye brow. "and I found this goo ball!" Helen said holding a blue ball up so Emma could see it.

"or the head ache could all be your doing," Emma said standing up. "again," she added once up.

Emma walked along the room, being followed by Helen and the short teen. Emma then turned round and eyed them. "why are you following me?" she asked harshly.  
"I was the first to wake and no one wants to talk to me… plus Ratty here is annoying me!" Helen moaned.

"my names not Ratty! It's DANIEL!" the small male yelled as they looked at him.

"what ever Ratty," Helen said looking down at him then back at Emma.

The door's suddenly opened reviling a tall, lanky man with a shabby old brown coat on. He had a stupid grin on his face as everyone in the room looked at him.

"Mr. Wise?" a female said from behind as she looked at the man slightly confused.  
She was in a long brown coat with a fury collar. She also had light blue jeans and a set of boots that matched her coat.

"that is right Heather!" he said happily. "it is me! Your art teacher! He said and then laughed manacling as everyone stared at him.

There was a pauses as everyone tried to think of what was happening.

"Mr. Wise!" Helen suddenly came out with as all eyes turned on her.

"shut up you dick," a boy who had black skin and black hair said smacking Helen round the back of the head. He was wearing all track suit.

"thank you Michel. I will make sure you get a good weapon," Mr. Wise said as Michel carried on grinning till he realised what was said.

"wait, what! Weapon?" he repeated confused.

"that is right! Weapon!" he said pleased. "young ladies and gentle men, let me introduce you to…" he stared then began to write on the board. "… the B.B.R act!" he said the waited for a response.

"bbr? What, are you cold or something?" a boy in a purple shirt asked looking confused as he tried to read the words out.

"no Antoni you idiot! You don't say it as a word, you spell it out," Heather pointed out.

"ow! So your not cold?" Antoni asked still not entirely sure what was happening. Suddenly, a paintbrush flew through the air and bounced of his head. "aw!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"odd, that was meant to stick in your in the head so proving my power to the rest of the class," Mr. Wise said to himself.

"it was a paintbrush," Daniel said picking it up.

"no dure Ratty," Helen said.

"shut up calling me that!" he wined.

"okay, I'll call you Martin then," Helen said simply.

"no I… wait, why Martin?" Daniel asked.

"because your like Martin From Green wing," Helen said smiling.

"no! I'm Daniel," he said firmly.

"okay then… Tit Brain!" Helen said then quickly dashed of as Daniel tried to figure out what happened.

"silence!" Mr. Wise shouted as everyone went silenced. "see! Why could you never be quiet when I asked you in class? Is it because you all fear me now?" he said chuckling to himself.

"no, not really. It's just that you never used to throw paintbrushes at our heads before," Antoni said simply.

"mmah, Shut up!" he shouted and then carried on. "I bet your all wondering why I have brought you all here," Mr Wise said slowly walking across the front of the class.

"no, not really," Emma said slightly board as Helen carried on playing with the small, blue and squishy ball.

"ow! Am I going to get a prize?" Daniel asked jumping up.

"what for? Having the most oddest looking face?" Helen said as everyone looked at her suddenly. "bally said it!" she said in a rush of panic. "tell them bally!" Helen said holding the small, blue and squishy ball up so everyone could see it.

"…………" bally said because he couldn't really talk.

"give me that thing!" Mr. Wise said grabbing it and then bringing out a sharpened paintbrush.

"bally," Helen squeaked quietly as Mr. Wise stabbed it and all the watery goo inside splattered all over the unsuspecting teacher.

"what the…?" Mr. Wise said in shock while trying to remove the goo from his eyes.

"bally is squishy because of it's gooey insides which makes fun a complete success!" Helen said like she had memorised it. "well at least, it 'was' Squishy."

Mr. Wise started at the teen with pure rage till he began to calm down. "it's alright, you'll get what's coming to you, you stupid twit," Mr. Wise said as Helen eyed him.  
"I'M NOT STUPID!" Helen yelled then tried to get him while Emma, Daniel and a teen with a full 'Billy Joe (Greenday)' get up grabbed her and held her back while they we're been dragged slightly forwards. "get off me Scott!" Helen warned as Scott looked at Emma for resonance.

"err… I," he said before he was taken down by Helen.

"well your all getting on my nerves now so, you will each be dragged out by one of these nice guards and given some food, water, map and compass, a touch and a weapon," Mr. Wise said as the soldiers all split up and began to grab the teens, give them bags and then toss them out side. "have fun!" he yelled before the doors closed.

Everyone instantly began to run in different directions, not really that sure on what they we're doing till a loud voice was heard from a speaker on a long pole.

"I almost forgot to mention the rules!" it was Mr. Wise. "the game is British battle Royale. You need to kill all of your class mates in three days. If you all notice, you have metal collars round you necks," he started.

"ow yeah! How did I miss this?" Helen said to herself as she examined the collar. "I make this look good!" she said before the speak spoke again.

"there will be danger areas mentioned every 6 hours as well as reports on who is dead. If you are caught in a danger area, then the collar will explode. You can kill each other how ever you want but you must understand that only one of you are allowed to live. Have fun!" he finished in a perky voice and then everyone ran round in panicked again. 


	3. good job we're meant to kill people here

I don't own battle Royale but I do own BBR and these characters.

Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. My mates thought it was funny. I've decided to writ this mainly one Emma since she was the one I wrote about at the beginning. Review in if you see anything you don't like about my story and don't be afraid to flame me because I can take them. They'll just make me try harder next time is all. So here it is, chapter 3.

Every one on the island had split up after there riot of panic and out burst of screams. Emma was walking through the trees when she was suddenly taken down from the back. She smacked her attacker in the face with her fist as they jumped off in pain.

"aw!" Helen said holding her bloody noise.

"what the hell do you think your doing?" Emma demanded.

"I thought you we're going to be shot!

"shot! Shot by who and what!" Emma yelled, waving her arms franticly.

"err… I don't know. People always get a near death experience at the beginning of movies after the first death," Helen said looking upset.

"well we're not in Hollywood Hel! This is real life and-someone's dead already?" Emma said suddenly realising what her tall friend said.

"yeah. Dave and Darren we're running round when Wise finished his speak about killing something, and then they accidentally ran of a cliff," Helen said like it was a normal, every day thing.

"both of them just ran off just like that?" Emma said amazed.

"well not entiaily, Dave ran off but Darren stopped before he got chance," Helen corrected.

"so how did Darren die?" Emma asked raising a eye brow.

"I accidentally pushed him when he tried to hug me," Helen said as Emma looked at her with disbelief.

"what ever. Well I'm not going to be killed or get anywhere near to death so you can stop tackling me," Emma said just as a arrow flew through the air and stabbed it's self into Emma's bag pack. Both girls looked at the arrow for a second till looking back up at each other, "maybe your slightly right," Emma said before both girls leaped on the floor.

Helen leaped behind a large tree truck while Emma laid on the ground behind a bush at the side of her. They looked out to see the source of the arrow and soon Emma spotted a teen slut in a over tight shirt and jeans also known as Laura. The teen slut was holding a cross bow and waiting for one of them to raise there head.

"good job she's fat and has a bad aim," Helen whispered to Emma as Emma grabbed her bag and pulled out the arrow and passed it to Helen who looked confused. "what you doing?" Helen asked watching her short friend dig through her bag.

"Wise said we have weapons in here somewhere. If I find mine, I can get rid of…" Emma stopped as she pulled out a set of wooden num-chucks. "well… maybe I could toss them at her," Emma said thinking.

"you toss them and hit? Your about as good as throwing as mum is at cooking," Helen said looking at Emma.

"your mum's a good cook," Emma said raising a eye brow.

"I know, but I just love to make fun of her. Back to the point though, you wouldn't even be able to get close to hitting her," Helen said as Emma gave up.

"well what you get?" Emma asked as Helen grabbed her bag and began to hunt inside.

Helen stopped when she found her weapon and then brought out a small tin of pepper spray. "maybe you should give me your num-chucks and I'll clomp fatty round the head with them," Helen said and Emma passed her, her weapon.

Helen carefully looked round the trunk and aimed at Laura. She slowly prepared herself then with a swift toss, the num-chuck went flying through the air and towards Laura.

"don't worry girls! I'm here to help!" Michel said jumping in-between of Laura and the girls and also in the way of Laura and the flying num-chuck.

"I bet that hurt," Emma said as Helen nodded.

Helen quickly took the opportunity to dash out from her hiding place and charge to Laura with the pepper spray. She leaped over the bushes that Laura was hiding behind and quickly despaired behind them with Laura. Emma looked up over her hiding place and watched as thumping noises were heard and then the sound of the cross bow going off till everything went still. Emma quickly ran to the bush where the two teens were and saw Helen laid on the ground with Laura dead on top. A arrow was stuck through Helens shoulder and Laura's heart.

"you okay there Hel?" Emma asked raising a eye brow.

"aw," Helen said simply as Emma walked closer. "she's heavy," Helen squeaked out and tried to push her off.

"are you guys alright?" Donna asked as she walked past holding a handgun with silencer.

"yeah, mind helping here?" Emma asked as she tried to pry of Laura from the arrow that was joining Helen and Laura together.

"sure," Donna said walking over and helping lift the heavy teen of Helen. "so, should I even bother to ask how this happened," Donna asked.

"not really. It's just Helen doing what she does best," Emma said as they finally pulled of the dead body.

"being a twat and getting herself in a lot of pain and trouble?" Donna asked.

"yeah," Emma said nodding

"well since we're all on first name bases, I'm Helen!" Helen said holding out her hand to be shook.

"I know. You sit in my class all day playing that crap you call music," Donna said refusing to shake the teens hand.

"you so- did not call my music crap!" Helen said angrily as she nodded. "so you say that System of a down is no good?" she said as she nodded again. "you telling me that the Vandals have no good songs and that Guns and Roses aren't worth anything!" Helen yelled and she nodded once more. "your going down Chav!" Helen screamed and then leaped at her only to miss as Donna hit the floor before she was even close. "say what? Get up and fight like a man… woman!" Helen shouted at Donna who was layed on the floor.

"Helen, I don't think she will," Emma said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"why? Is he scared that if she stands up I'll get her?" she said towards her.

"no, she's dead," Emma said simply.

"oh! Is she really? And how did the great Sherlock Emma work this out?" Helen said waiting.

"she's bleeding from the arrow that is also still stuck in you shoulder, because you leaned it into her head. It's such a good job that we're meant to kill people here," Emma pointed out as Helen looked down. 


	4. life just keeps on getting better

I don't own battle Royale

Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and thanks for reading!

"what do you mean?" Helen yelled waving her arms round. "just because I'm related to you doesn't mean we're close," Helen said matter-of-factly.

"what! We're sisters! Have been since I was born!" Sarah shouted at her tall, dim-witted sister.

Sarah (also known as Fred to Helen) was Helen's younger and more down to earth sister. She was blonde but even that didn't stop her from being able to out smart Helen. Sarah wore mainly trendy or the latest fashions and today she was in a complete track suit get up, complete with head band and sweat bands. While on the island, Sarah had dedicated most of her time to looking for her latest boyfriend who was named Hasan and had been missing since everyone had split up and took it in them to run around like crazed loonies. So fare, all she had found was a massive head ache that seemed to have magically appeared when Helen had ran into her. Right now, Helen was trying to find a excuse to getting out of helping Sarah look for Hasan.

"Oh yeah! That's it Fred, just rub facts in my face why don't you!" Helen shouted back.

"worse . Relation . ever," Emma said in the 'comic book guys' voice from Simpson's.

"oh that's so cool. You sound just like the comic book guy from the Simpson's," Daniel said stating the obvious while Sarah and Helen had now forgot there petty problems and we're now looking at him in confusion.

"does he really have to join us?" Helen asked looking at the small teen boy. "wait, when did he join us?"

"about an hours after Donna died. That would make it…" Emma said starting to think back. "that would be about five hours of you not realising he was with us," Emma said looking back at Helen. "it's a new record for you. Your getting quicker at noticing people," Emma said as Helen eyed her.

"he's small. Anyone could have missed him," Helen said eyeing Emma.

"sure. Just you keep telling your self that," Emma said back.

"I'm so hungry!" Daniel moaned. "Being put on a island full of evil student who want to kill you sort of make you wish you ate all of your last meal," Daniel said laying on a smooth rock.

"wha…? You did. In fact, you ate mine, Mel's and half of Helen's," Emma said looking confused.

"yeah but I left some peas on the side of my plate. I miss them," he said with a snuffle as everyone started at him.

Just then, a loud screeching noise was heard through out the island. "AHH! What is that?" Emma yelled, covering her ears in pain.

"it must be Sarah's Rave crap!" Helen yelled back as Sarah growled at her.

"ah! Sorry about that kids!" Mr. Wise's voice was heard saying over the speakers again. "well, it's time for your up dates on death, danger areas and weather!" he said happily. "deaths included, girl 05, Donna. Boy 06, Dave. Boy 08, Darren. Girl 08, Laura and girl 12, Balinder." Mr. Wise read out.

"Balinder's here?" Helen moaned. "and she's dead? That's so not fair," Helen said and folded her arms.

"a friend of yours?" Daniel asked.

"no, I wanted to kill her my self," Helen answered still looking annoyed as Daniel looked at her in shock. 

"as for the danger areas, I'm going to let you guess them. There will be signs to where they are so don't fret!" Wise continued. "and now it's time for the weather! There should be a few more hours of this lovely sunshine till it comes to night fall and there will be heavy rain and thunderstorms. If you survive to the morning, it should be hot enough to get a good tan… or get a bad case of skin cancer where you will slowly die! Mwahahahaha!" Wise laughed as everyone looked up at the speakers.

"I wonder what we need to look out for to find out if we're in danger areas or not?" Emma asked.

"maybe large signs that say this is a danger area," Daniel said as everyone eyed him.

"yeah right. Wise is a nut job but he's not that bad," Sarah said.

"or maybe Tit Brains right," Helen said looking at a large sign that read out 'you are now in a danger area, you have twenty seconds to run out of here and to a safe area before your collars go of and you neck becomes nothing but a waterfall of blood. P.S, have a nice day.'

"okay, so he is a idiot," Sarah said before everyone began to screamed and run round.

"this way!" Helen screamed as she ran left.

Emma quickly chased after her as Daniel and Sarah quickly dashed of in different directions. Helen and Emma ran for what seemed like ages till Helen suddenly stopped, nearly knocking Emma over.

"what you stop for!" Emma cried out in panic.

"we've been running for like ten minutes. The sign said that we only had twenty seconds," Helen said looking at Emma.

"so?"

"well then we must have left because my neck doesn't seem to be a waterfall of blood," Helen pointed out as Emma eyed her.

"yeah, your right," Emma agreed. "did I just agree with something you said and called you right?" Emma said realising what she said. "what is the world coming to?" Just then, a coconut fell on Helens head and bounced of with out Helen even looking like she cared. " didn't you feel that coconut fall on your head?" Emma asked looking at Helen with a confused look on her face.

"there's a what? A monkey on my head?" Helen asked shocked. "ahh! Monkey on my head! Oh god there's a furry primate on the top of my skull!" Helen cried in fear.

"I said coconut, not monkey you spaz! And there's no monkey on your head any… wait! Your scared of monkeys?" Emma said slightly shocked.

"no, just that the last time a monkey sat on my head, it stole my hat!" Helen moaned while crouching and trying to look up with out moving to much.

"stole your hat?" Emma said not looking all that imprested. "okay, well one, you don't have a hat with you…"

"it must have already stole it!" Helen said shooting up and running round.

"…and second, you don't have a monkey on your head," Emma finished making Helen stop her rampage.

"ow! Well that's okay then because I thought…" Helen started.

"instead, you have a giant spider on your head," Emma carried on as Helen looked at her wide eyed.

"is it really cute looking or does it have big fangs?" Helen asked.

"err… I don't see spiders in the 'how adorable' way," Emma said.

"well you have to try. If it's all cute, then that means I can keep it as a pet and call it Susan," Helen said trying to look up.

"and if it has fangs?"

" then I need a new name like Billy or Zu-zu!" Helen said as Emma shook her head and walked of leaving the stupid teen behind.

"I pity her mother," Emma mumbled while leaving 


	5. we found a cave!

I don't own battle Royale but BBR is all mine!

Here's chapter 5 for you!

"NOOO!" Emma cried then ran to Mark. "he was my one true love!" she yelled to the heavens while cradling the teen in her arms. "why did it have to end like this?"

Three hour had passed since the four teens had split up and ran off like crazy in different directions. So fare there was no sign of Sarah but a massacred body they found with the neck completely blown up as well as Scott's. They had found Daniel again against Helen's wishes and also found Antoni who was lost with out his bum chum of a friend Scott. He didn't take to kindly to Scott's death and so refused to leave Emma's side. Antoni had to confess his love to Emma for the full time they found him till they came upon Marl who was Emma's original boyfriend, who was laid on the ground. Mark wore three quarter length brown trousers and a yellow shirt with 'Fall out Boy' written on the front.

"come on Em, there's nothing we can do for him," Helen said putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"what the…?" the teen suddenly mumbled in Emma's arm as everyone looked at him wide eyed. "that was one hell of a good sleep," he said stretching.

"he's alive!" Daniel screamed like a excited school girl.

"oh… okay then," Emma said sounding not that imprested and then dropping him and walking to Helen.

"dame," Antoni said. "I thought for a second that she would be in that much depression from the loss of her boy friend that she would run into my arms," Antoni said as everyone started at him. "I mean… err… YEAH! He's alive! This is… great," Antoni went on.

"I don't know what you guys are on about but I'm going to go find some where, where I can sleep in peace and…" Mark started till three grenades fell out of bag as he stood.

"why haven't they got there pins in?" Helen noticed, pointing to the three round objects.

"ow, I thought that it would be quicker if I had the pins out already, "Mark said as Daniel, Emma and Helen slowly backed away. "plus they made great rings!" Mark said holding out his fingers for all of them to see.

"care for a run my lady?" Helen asked in a posh English accent.

"don't mind if I do old chap!" Emma replied the same way and then both girls dashed off.

Daniel looked side to side before quickly following them, leaving Antoni and Mark alone with the grenades. There was a sudden explosion that tossed the two girls and Daniel with the impacted. Helen hit a tree with her full front, Emma flew over a fallen tree and Daniel slammed into a teen girl. The remains of Antoni and Mark flew after them and covered the area. Helen instantly fell from the tree and smacked herself onto the floor with a grunt from the pain.

"my shoulder still hurts!" she wined as the wound on her shoulder from the arrow began to bleed again. "and there's Emma's dead boy friend and guy who fancied Emma all over me!" she complained.

Emma lifted herself from behind the fallen tree and looked at herself. "well, apart from my arm hurting and having a bit of a noise bleed, I'm okay," she said with a smile.

Daniel lifted himself up slightly so he could see who he had flown into. "Velma from Scooby Doo! I've now met a celleb! I'm better than okay," he said in a dreamy voice.

"it's me, Mel," the teen said looking at Daniel.

"oh," Daniel said looking annoyed and standing up so Mel could also stand.

Mel was indeed a Velma look-a-like. She had the same hair cut, glasses and even had the gay tights and shoes with short skirt look going on. The only difference was that she was wearing blue and not orange.

"what you doing here Vel?" Helen asked as Emma looked at her.

"why do you have to have nick names for everyone?" Emma asked.

"I don't Em. I can't figure one out for Scott or Daniel or Sarah," Helen said as Emma eyed her.

"you call Sarah, Fred and you call Daniel, Tit brain, squeak, Martin, Rat face, ratty, Short shit and god knows what else!" Emma said proving her point.

"maybe so, but I don't have one for Scott yet," Helen said as Emma eyed her even more.

"so what you doing here Mel?" Emma asked.

"I didn't like the idea of killing or being killed so I went into hiding," Mel said. " I met John and we found this cave and made a mini fire and everything! Want to join us? It gets kind of lonely talking to a retard all day," Mel asked as Everyone nodded." okay, he's still in the cave. He might be panicking by now because I said I would only be gone for two minuets."

"why? How long have you been gone for?" Daniel asked.

"three minutes now," Mel said.

"sure, like we have anything better to do," Helen said getting up and holding her shoulder.

"it's getting dark anyway and Wise said it was going to thunder," Emma said following.

"thunder?" Daniel squealed and chanced after them.

In the cave, the teens had begun to get quiet board and so took it into them self to say scary stories… that is after Helen forced them all to listen to them that is.

"…and it was called, the Chupa blah-blah!" Helen said as John and Daniel both screamed like little girls and Mel looked round for the sound as Emma started at her tall friend in dismay.

"and where did you get this information from?" Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

"err… people told me," Helen said shiftily.

"like who? No one in a hundred mile radius would ever have anything to do with you, unless they had a rocket launcher at hand," Emma said as Helen eyed her.

"shut up!" Helen said folding her arms.

"Chupa blah-blah? Don't you mean Chupacabra?" Mel said suddenly realising.

"okay, what ever! Does the name really matter?" Helen said waving her arms franticly in the air.

"well yes because the Chupacabra is a Spanish Myth who is said to eat Goats," Mel said. "not the Chupa Blah-blah that's a set of fisherman's ribs and likes to eat throats," Mel pointed out as Helen eyed her.

"you know nothing!" Helen said bringing her hand out in front of Mel's face.

"but..."

"no! shush now," Helen said leaning Mel back and closing her eye lids.

"she was right though," Emma said making sure Helen was knew.

"yes, and she's in a better place now," Helen said sitting near the fire with a stern look on her face.

Emma started at her for a while till giving up. "can I…" Mel started before Helen put her finger on her lips.

"no more speaking from you," Helen said annoyed as the cave went silent and everyone started at Helen.

"man can you ever be creepy at times," Daniel said with a raised eye brow. 


End file.
